Akadeca
thumb|350px Akadeca (czyli Akademicki Decathlon, tyt org. Acadeca) — piosenka z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Po raz pierwszy można ją było usłyszeć w całości na soundtracku do filmu wypuszczonym 18 września 2015. Tekst (wersja polska) :Wondercolts ::Ho! Dziś pokonamy was ::Ho! Dziś pokonamy was! ::Dzisiaj was! (Ho! Dziś pokonamy was!) ::Dzisiaj was! :Shadowbolts ::Dzisiaj ogramy was (A a!) ::Dzisiaj ogramy was (A a!) ::Ogramy was! (Dzisiaj ogramy was!) ::Dzisiaj was! :Wondercolts ::Wygrać nie damy dzisiaj wam ::Lepiej z drogi nam zejść ::Może ciężko być ::Lecz nie damy się ::Nasz silny team dziś pokona was ::Gramy u siebie, nie macie szans ::Znamy jak nikt porażki smak ::Nie poddamy się, bo wasza drużyna to flak ::Startujemy, boż każdy z was to tchórz ::Nie stawiajcie na siebie, bo przegracie i już! ::Nikt nas dziś nie pokona ::Na, na-na-na, na ::Naprzód, Wondercolts! ::Nic nas dziś nie pokona ::Na, na-na-na, na ::Naprzód, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Przechwalacie się, lecz dziś wygramy z wami znów ::Ten wasz tryumf to mit w sferze marzeń i snów ::Crystal Prep, oto my, słynni ze swej reputacji ::Każda chwila dla nas to okazja edukacji ::Kiedy my szyki swe ::Tu zewrzemy wnet ::Zobaczycie, że ::Odechce szybko wam się (wam się) ::Odechce wam się (wam się), cicho więc ::Nikt nas dziś nie pokona ::Na, na-na-na, na ::Naprzód, Shadowbolts! ::Nic nas dziś nie pokona ::Na, na-na-na, na ::Naprzód, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Właśnie tak ::Dziś was pokonamy ::I z łatwością znów z wami wygramy ::Crystal Prep, to my i z nami nie macie ::Szans, szans, szans, szans :Shadowbolts ::Mamy moc ::I was znokautujemy ::Się poddajcie, nim was rozniesiemy ::Pogonimy was, z nami nie macie ::Szans, szans, szans, szans :Wondercolts ::Wiemy, że z wami też ::Można się rozprawić :Shadowbolts ::Lepiej się poddajcie ::Bo was znów ogramy :Wondercolts ::Każda z nas silna jest ::Każda z nas wierzy, że :Wszyscy ::Tryumf dziś będzie nasz :Sci-Twi ::Tak bym chciała wszystko mieć za sobą ::By skończył się ten szkolny młyn :Shimmer ::Zanim Igrzyska się zakończą ::Odkryję jej skryty czyn :Wszyscy ::Czy da radę? ::Czy potrafi? ::Kto zwycięży? ::Kto jest lepszy? ::Czy da radę? ::Czy potrafi? ::Kto zwycięży? ::Kto jest lepszy? ::Kto więc wygra? ::Kto nam powie? ::Co napisała? :Dyrektor Grzyb: Zła odpowiedź! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Shimmer i Wondercolts ::Ho! We're gonna take you down ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) ::Take you down! (Down, down, down) :Sweet i Shadowbolts ::(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out ::(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) ::Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) ::Take you out! :Wondercolts ::We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way ::Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay ::United strong, yeah, we'll take you down ::You're not so tough, now you're in our town ::All of the times we lost before ::Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more ::We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat ::Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Talk a little too much for a school that never wins ::Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin ::We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation ::Every little moment is about our education ::Put your ear to the ground ::Listen to that sound ::You're a house of cards ::And it's about to fall down (fall down) ::About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you ::Step aside, it's time that we defeat you ::Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Shadowbolts ::Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you ::Just give up before we have to break you ::Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Wondercolts ::Take it up to the top ::'Cause we know we can win :Shadowbolts ::Maybe you should just stop ::'Cause we've seen you give in :Wondercolts ::We believe in ourselves ::And we've got what it takes :Wszyscy ::And we're not gonna stop :Sci-Twi ::I can't wait 'til this is all over ::There's so much more that's going on :Shimmer ::And before these games are over ::I'll find out just what she's done :Wszyscy ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :Dyrektor Cinch: Incorrect! Kategoria:Piosenki z trzeciego filmu